


Caught Inside

by dizzy



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Caught Inside

Claudia smiles at him, wide and wicked.

That smile is gonna send him to his grave. An early grave, if his wife gets any hint of this.

He wants to say no. He should say no.

This is wrong. This is so wrong. He's possibly never been more wrong in his life.

"Come on," She says, holding a hand out.

He takes it. Might as well jump in headfirst; no point in wading now.

*

"Jesus Christ," He says, breathing hard, collapsing onto the sand. Stars are swimming in his vision and he's pretty sure he won't be able to move for the rest of the day. At least a day. Maybe a week. They might have to move filming outside. John Crichton, struck down and paralyzed by an alien substance. Like that alien cattle prod early on in season one. They might have to bring that back.

Claudia is snickering, sitting cross-legged beside him. He turns his head a fraction and all he sees is pale, milky thighs, so much bared skin. He shuts his eyes again very quickly, but his smile remains.

He gurgles incoherently.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." She says. "I'm ready to go again... just waiting on you."

"Five minutes." He groans. "Maybe ten. I'm only human."

She sighs. "_Men._"

*

He's half-naked and just out of the shower when Francesca walks into the bedroom.

"What did you do?" She says, eyes narrowing.

He stands there while he's inspected, while her fingers brush over his shoulder. "Where did these come from?"

Bruises. Shit. She gives him that _look_, that one he swears he never saw before they had kids. That _I know exactly what you've done and I am not happy_ look. He resists the urge to fall over himself apologizing already, because she might be pissed but he already knows this is a mistake he'll be making over and over again, until it gets him hurt or they leave Australia.

He fights back with his own secret weapon, gives her his best _don't kill me, honey, you know I love you, look at these baby blues_ look.

"Claudia's teaching me how to surf."


End file.
